


You don't always get what you hope for

by your_dearest_shenanigans



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beaches & Pools & Sun Oil, Erik Lehnsherrs wonderful physique, Lehnsherr on vacation, Lots of sun oil, M/M, Sassy Erik Lehnsherr, The doctor and the sexy German, When you hope to meet a girl but end up with public enemy number one, Young doctor with high hopes, high levels of sass, speaking with German accent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_dearest_shenanigans/pseuds/your_dearest_shenanigans
Summary: Killian has just graduated from med school and is enjoying vacation for the first time in years - too many years, actually. Having spent his nights rather on studying than on partying, he hopes he finds himself some sexy female company during his vacation. Well, you don't always get what you hope for and especially not if you happen to meet the stubborn mutant that was all over the news a few years back.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Original Male Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You don't always get what you hope for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the woman Killian had hoped for

Bright rays of sunlight found their way into Killians blond hair. It was a curly mess which framed a handsome face with delightfully green eyes. The man was tall, but not too tall, and has was slender and somewhat muscular, but again not too muscular - ordinary, he would claim and smile a sunny smile. He was walking back to the poolside where he had placed his towel on one of the sun loungers. The bright weather made a bright smile appear on his face. He had just graduated from university - with honors! - and had officially earned the title of "doctor". For the next years, he would work towards his aspiration to become a surgeon, but before his mind would be occupied with work and work only, he had decided to go on vacation. When would be the next time he could relax in the middle of nowhere in the Caribbean? He did not know and he did not want to know, because some people liked to claim he was married to his work. In fact, the doctor was not married. He did not even have a girlfriend. Which led him to another aspiration: He wanted to find nice company during his vacation.

He let his gaze wander over the other guests at the hotel, which were relaxing at the poolside. A nice young woman, one who was not only a beautiful sight but also had quick wits and would know her way to tease is what he wanted. Slender, hairless legs, a nice tan maybe, in contrast to his rather fair skin. Someone whose company you could enjoy and who would catch the eyes of other men with a slightly jealous glint in them. This was the woman Killian was hoping to meet on his vacation and he was quite sure he had a realistic chance. He considered himself to be handsome even if he did not share the remarkably trained physique of some of the other guests. He knew how to be charming and people always remembered him for his warm, sunny smile.

In that sense, he hoped the sun lounger next to him would soon be occupied by one of the beautiful ladies he had seen wander around the hotel grounds when he checked in last night. Who would not want to sit beside a handsome young man like him? He laid down on his own lounger and waited for the miracle to happen. In the meantime, he continued to read his book, a trashy romantic novel because he was so desperate. A mild breeze rustled his hair while he was reading.

Fifteen minutes into the chapter where the lonely protagonist on his novel finally found the man of her dreams buying ropes at the local DIY store where she was working, a shadow fell over his face. The shadow indicated that someone attempted to take the sun lounger next to him. However, when he looked up, a man attempted to sit down on it! Immediately, Killian piped up.

"Sorry, but that one is taken", he lied with a slightly remorseful smile.

The man turned around and Killian could watch well-trained muscles in fluent motion, until blue eyes pierced him from an intense gaze. The man was tall, slightly taller than Killian, and he carried himself with a demanding presence. His hair was short, brown with a hint of red, and he looked around a decade older than Killian himself. Late 30s, maybe.

"Who took it?", the man demanded to know and his low, dark voice was thick with a distinctive accent. Killian needed a moment, but then there was no doubt: The accent was German and the question demanded an answer - an answer he had to make up on the spot.

"Uh, the, uh, nice lady", he answered sheepishly and made vague gestures with his hands, book now shut between his fingers.

"Zere was no nice lady when I looked", the man said nonchalant as if that would resolve the issue and sat down on the sun lounger. Plastic creaked, when he moved and put a bag on the plastic table besides him. Killian saw his chances of meeting a nice woman dimished. He had to act, fast!

"Uh, yes, there was, uh... the one with the long hair and the sunglasses and the, uh, bikini. I'm pretty sure you remember her, she is a sight to behold." Killian somewhat found back to fluent speech. It was the intense gaze of the supposed German which made him fumble for words.

"Well, I see no towel. If she comes back, she can have her seat back", the stranger said and proceeded to place his towel onto the lounger. He took a bottle with sun oil from the small bag he had carried with him. Killian was devastated. How was he supposed to meet a hot girl when hot men like this one showed up out of the nowhere and laid claim to all the sun loungers?

"Listen, erm... what's your name?"  
"Erik."  
"Okay, listen Erik. I am sure she will be here any minute now. So could you please take any other spot?"  
"Why, I like zis one. Who is she, your wife?" Again, there was a flash of blue eyes seemingly piercing into his bare soul before Erik started oiling his muscles. And, by God, he had muscles! Not the body-building kind, he was more the athletic type with just the right amount of mass, like a soldier or from a similar line of employment. With this man next to him, Killian would not stand a chance!

"No- no, I'm not married, I- I mean, maybe we will be! One day." Killian was not good at lying, he never had been. Erik merely blinked at him.  
"So you plan to propose to her", Erik reasoned and Killian could not help but stare at Eriks muscular forearms which were now shiny with oil. God had never been fair when he distributed good looks, he thought.

"Maybe-", Killian answered but was cut off with a sharp gesture.  
"Zis is ze last place where you should propose to a lady."  
"Uh, I did not say-"  
"Zis advice was not for free", Erik continued while ignoring his objection and shortly paused. Killian swallowed slightly nervously. What did the man want? Had he made some sort of cultural mistake? Germans were not known for their sense of humour, rather the opposite.

"Quit your yapping now and make yourself useful. Here." Erik passed him the bottle of sun oil he had been using all over his body. "What is your name?"  
"Killian", Killian answered out of reflex and because Eriks gaze was so damn demanding.  
"Good, Killian. Now oil my back and zen you can continue reading until your girlfriend shows up."

And that was how Killian got to know Erik Lehnsherr on his vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my first work on this site! Feel free to leave comments. More chapters are to come, looking forward to hear from you!


End file.
